


another touch

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2020 [29]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blindfolds, Drabble, Hand Jobs, Homestuck - Freeform, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, Teasing, Wordcount: 100-1.000, dirkjake - Freeform, headphones, tied to the bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2020: Day 29: Sensory deprivationWhen a blindfold isn't enough, you get some noise cancelling headphones.
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider
Series: Kinktober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948873
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	another touch

Dirk put the blindfold over Jake’s head, and then carefully grabbed his arms and bound them to the bed, not too loose, but not too tight either. He didn’t want it to bruise, after all. Jake was nude and his cock was already half erect, and he was anticipating what he would do next, the thrill of not seeing really seeming to arouse him.

Not that Dirk complained in the slightest. Jake looked so gorgeous there, not being able to predict whatever move he would make, his other senses being on the edge. But that wasn’t enough, Jake had told him. He wanted to try something new, to limit his senses even more.

And after that talk, they had ordered a pair of noise cancelling headphones online, a pair that literally let in no sound at all, which would make it impossible for Jake to hear  _ anything _ , and that way it would be even harder for him to predict what Dirk would do to him. 

He wouldn’t hear how Dirk called him sweet names, or hear the creaking of the bed as Dirk moved around, ready to find a good spot, not anything at all.

Delicious and thrilling, that’s how he would describe it.

“Is this okay?” he asked his boyfriend as he leaned over him, headphones in hand, just by his head. Jake nodded.

  
“Yeah, you can put them on. I’ll tell you if something feels off.”

Dirk nodded back, knowing Jake couldn’t see him. He put the headphones on him and could only imagine what he felt. Bound to the bed, no sound, no sight. He was there, ready for whatever Dirk would do to him.

He hoped he would enjoy it, and by how much harder his cock had gotten from just this, Dirk was sure he read him right. Dirk jumped back onto the bed and carefully touched Jake’s dick, causing him to immediately let out a loud whimper as he tried to twist on the bed, his motions pretty limited.

He saw the precum on the top of the cock, so to tease him, Dirk moved his hand up on Jake’s cock and let his thumb touch the tip, making a circular motion. He heard Jake's breathing was speeding up, and how he did his best not to curse. And to add some spice and surprise into it, Dirk used his free hand to quickly touch Jake’s chest, making his long fingers run down his torso in a slow and teasing way. He heard the whimper and felt how Jake’s cock twitched in his grip.

Yes, a good move.

He removed his hand, and then quickly poked Jake’s arm, just for a second to confuse him, all while still playing with his cock. And then, he poked his leg, before putting his entire palm on the inside of his thigh, giving him a playful squeeze as he gripped him tighter.

He cursed.

Bingo, Dirk got him to do what he wanted. He let out a smile as he tried to figure out what to do next, ready to please him for as long as possible, teasing him until he begged for more.


End file.
